Meja
by Ramboochan
Summary: Bunga dan taplak meja sudah tidak asing bagi Boboiboy. Bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu dan hari itu kembali terulang.


Boboiboy harus menahan jeritannya kala mejanya disulap menjadi meja makan malam lengkap dengan taplak meja berwarna pink pastel dan pot besar penuh bunga mawar merah. Jangan lupakan lilin yang memancarkan wangi melon yang manis ke seluruh ruangan kelas.

Boboiboy menutupi wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu. Sungguh! Ini belum valentine!

Beberapa gadis menyorakinya. Para laki-laki tertawa dan melempar godaan padanya. Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya bingung.

"Gamau nebak siapa yang bikin, Boboiboy?" tanya salah seorang teman sekelasnya. Andi tertawa dan menepuk pundak Boboiboy beberapa kali sebelum kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya, di sebrang Boboiboy.

"Siapa sih?!"

"Haiya, Boboiboy. Kau coba pikir siapa lagi yang bisa hias mejamu sampai begitu bagus?" celetuk Ying.

Boboiboy mengerutkan dahinya. "Yaya? Eh, sabar. Dia 'kan gak iseng. Oh! Gopaaaal! Faaaaaang!"

Yang dipanggil muncul dari belakang. "Aku berani sumpah kali ini bukan aku dan Fang. Lagian Fang belum datang!"

"SELAMAT PAGI MURID-MURID KEBENARAAAN!" Teriakan mendadak dari Papa Zola mengheningkan suasana.

"Selamat pagi, Papa!"

Boboiboy yang masih bingung tidak duduk. Ia meratapi mejanya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hei, Boboiboy! Kenapa pula meja kau jadi macam meja anak perempuan?!" Semprot Papa Zola dengan hujan saliva.

Boboiboy melap wajahnya dengan tisu. "Tak tahu, lah, Papa."

"Kalau tidak tahu….KENA LAH CARI TAHU KEBENARAN! DASAR KAU NI!"

Meja

#eleficslove

Fang terlambat hari ini. Pemuda itu masih sempat tertawa gila kala melihat meja Boboiboy bagaikan taman bunga—meski akhirnya ia harus berdiri didepan kelas membawa dua ember air sebagai hukuman.

Boboiboy memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk duduk di tempat Fang. Seketika ia sadar, posisi Fang benar-benar strategis untuk melihat ke arah pintu, lapangan, dan lebih lagi mejanya sendiri. Wajah Boboiboy memanas, membayangkan Fang memperhatikannya setiap saat. Melihat gerak-geriknya mulai dari menulis, membaca, minum, bahkan mengangguk dan menguap sekali pun.

Tapi itu semua hanya bayangannya.

Istirahat tiba. Kantin nampak ramai seperti biasa, tapi ada yang berbeda hari ini. Banyak murid mengelilingi sebuah meja kantin. Penasaran, Boboiboy nyempil dan akhirnya berhasil masuk ke tengah-tengah.

Mata Boboiboy kembali terbelalak, meja kantin itu disulap persis seperti mejanya. Ia mulai berpikir kalau yang menghias mejanya itu tidak sengaja dan random.

Boboiboy jadi bingung lagi. Suara bisikan pada murid dengan mata yang tertuju padanya membuatnya tidak nyaman, Boboiboy hendak pergi namun seorang gadis menarik tangannya.

"Boboiboy. Meja ini untukmu."

"A-Apa?"

"Namamu tertulis di situ."

Benar saja. Secarik kertas yang menuliskan namanya bertengger diatas meja. Jangan lupakan makanan berupa mie panjang umur yang terlihat lezat dengan daging udang yang wanginya menguar kemana-mana.

Ying muncul dari kerumunan. "Woi lu orang pergi napa?"

Yaya, dengan wajah kesal turut berteriak. "BUBAR ATAU AKU CATAT KALIAN!"

Yaya memutar bolamatanya. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan ini tapi sumpah akan kuhukum dia nanti!"

Gopal terkekeh. "Tuh, Boboiboy, dikasih makanan sama penggemar rahasiamu!"

"Apaan, sih! Ini pasti orang iseng!"

"Makan je, la. Mubazir," ujar Yaya. Dengan bekal masing-masing mereka berempat mulai makan tanpa memedulikan hiasan romantis yang seharusnya mengganggu mereka karena makan tempat.

"Fang mana, ya?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Dipanggil Papa lah, tu," jawab Gopal.

Yaya menambahkan. "Diminta ambil buku dari perpustakaan tadi. Kasihan dia tidak bisa makan."

"Biarkan lah. Nanti pulang sekolah juga bisa makan," celetuk Ying.

"Dia 'kan mau ekskul basket. Mana sempat makan," ujar Gopal.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tahu sangat?" tanya Yaya.

Gopal menggosok hidungnya sambil tertawa nista. "Aku harus tahu jadwal modelku, dong. Sebagai seorang manejer yang baik tentunya."

Boboiboy mendengus. "Dia tahu sebab dia selalu ambil gambar Fang."

Dalam obrolan ringan tidak berguna mereka, Boboiboy tersenyum kecil. Rasa masakannya tidak pernah berubah. Tidak dan tidak akan pernah.

Diam-diam Boboiboy mengintip ke kelas sebelah yang biasa jadi tangkringan Fang kalau senggang. Kelas itu terkenal akan anak-anak nakal dan gadis-gadis cantik. Wajar saja Fang betah.

Fang tengah asyik tertawa dengan teman-teman basketnya. Tak lupa beberapa gadis duduk manis di sebrang Fang sambil melempar senyum terbaik mereka.

Boboiboy diam saja. Manik merah yang menyipit menjadi daya tarik Fang ketika tertawa. Pupil darah itu bergerak, menatap Boboiboy lama sebelum akhirnya Boboiboy lari seakan tiada yang terjadi.

Boboiboy seharusnya sadar. Itu memang bukan dia.

Langit sore menjadi latar para pemain basket. Fang masih bermain sendiri sementara teman-temannya sudah mulai membereskan diri dan pergi ke ruang ganti.

"Hoi, Fang! Jangan lupa simpan bolanya."

"Oke, bos."

Boboiboy yang terjebak rapat strategi lomba sepak bola akhir pekan ini berlari kecil melewati lapangan. Dengan wajah kusam karena kesal, ia berharap dapat segera pulang ke rumah dan menikmati kasur.

"Hoi! Hati-hati lah!"

Bola basket yang terlempar mengenai kaki Boboiboy. Pelakunya tertawa kecil.

"Kau lah yang hati-hati. Main lewat je. Kau kira lapangan ada _zebra cross_ nya?"

"Ni lapangan sangat luas. Kenapa tidak main di ujung sana? Tidak akan ada orang yang lewat."

"Suka-suka aku lah mau main dimana. Kenapa kau marah?"

"Grrr. Sudahlah, aku lelah." Boboiboy berbalik, kembali berjalan menuju gerbang yang terbuka.

"Aku tahu kau mau tanya sesuatu."

"Tidak ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Andai kata ada, sudah terjawab."

"Begitu, ya. Hei, mau pulang bareng ga?"

"Rumahmu dan rumahku beda arah."

"Tidak masalah. Aku ingin coklat Atok."

"Cepatlah."

Motor melaju lambat. Jalanan yang penuh sesak menyebabkan Fang terus menggerutu. Manik merahnya menyala kesal sementara Boboiboy sudah hampir turun dan berjalan kaki ke rumah.

"Oiya, aku tidak sempat bilang ini, tapi, mejamu bagus."

"Ck. Diamlah. Aku masih tidak tahu siapa pelakunya."

"Setidaknya itu cocok untukmu, hehe."

Kepala tertutup helm digeplak. "Itu tidak cocok untuk laki-laki!"

"Namamu saja yang laki-laki, tapi kau tidak ada lakinya tahu."

"Sssiiihhhh!"

"Kucing? Boboiboy jadi kucing yang mendesis?! Omg."

"Aku benci Fang!"

"Hahahaha! Aku juga benci Boboiboy. Boboiboy bodoh."

"Fang yang bodoh! Aku mah pintar."

"Tiap hari aku lihat kau menggaruk kepalamu kebingungan, masih ngaku pintar?"

"Kok tahu?!"

"Kan kau duduk di depanku."

"Kalau gitu jangan lihat!"

"Siapa juga yang mau lihat. Karena kau duduk di depanku, aku jadi terpaksa melihatmu!"

"Kalau gitu pindah saja sana!"

"Gak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya Boboiboy wangi."

"E-Eh?"

"Boboiboy wangi melon. Kalau topinya di lepas, wanginya ke belakang. Kalau baju olahraganya ditaruh diatas meja, wanginya ke tempatku juga. Ngomong-ngomong habis olahraga juga masih wangi."

Boboiboy tidak mau menanggapi—tepatnya tidak sanggup menanggapi. Wajahnya memerah gila sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Mama Boboiboy dulu ngidamnya melon, ya?"

"Bukan."

"Kok bisa wangi melon?"

"Aku pakai _zwitsal shampoo_ wangi melon."

END

Promosi gais. Shampoonya wangi sumpe. Anti bau matahari. Testi nih dari gua, busanya ga gitu banyak, wanginya tahan lama. Kalo wanginya uda gada, gabakal ada bau aneh. Bener-bener anti bau matahari kayak diiklan lol.

Omake

Pagi-pagi Fang datang dan membersihkan kelas. Ia suka kebersihan. Selalu suka. Meja yang berada di depan tempat duduknya ia lapisi dengan taplak indah. Bunga yang ia petik dari halamannya ia susun dalam pot. Lilin ia siapkan dan ia nyalakan. Senyum tipis ia sungging.

"Memang indah."


End file.
